Talk:Dark Nebula
Why is Dark Nebula reffered to on several articles as Dark Zero? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:22, 29 August 2008 (UTC) *I know! That name isn't even official. We should remove it.--KirbyFan (talk| ) 02:01, 29 August 2008 (UTC) dont. says here thats the japanesse name. Illogic armada 20:36, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Final piece of trivia Umm... his forms could also be connected to thunder sword, fire sword, and ice sword. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe... --Eclipse 23:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Where was it said that Meta Knights ancestors sealed away Dark Nebula?Kaialone14 16:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Dark Matter from dreamland 2? , probably not, MADE of Dark Matter is the most likelyMarx Wraith 04:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Can't find a single stupid picture of any of the forms It is like pulling TEETH out of your mouth trying to find a good picture of Dark Nebula's Ice/Fire/Spark Forms! I mean come ON, its so stupid that its easier to find adult entertainment crap than to find a good well to do image of a freaking star made out of dark matter! @_@ Marx Wraith 05:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) What is this?!? Where is this "Hoshi no Kirby Encyclopedia" that supposedly has all this info?!?!?!? Should we really put that Dark Nebula is the weakest Final Boss? This is just what fans think. HAL (or Nintendo) did not just say "Oh, the weakest Final Boss in Kirby is Dark Nebula." Or did they? Anyhow, I don't think we should add that there.Flare Beam (talk) 00:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :I see what you're thinking, and I understand. However, Meta Knight's speculation for being a Kirby is on the wiki as well, and that's also a fan thing. However, that is probably much more well known than this, so this'll probably get removed. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] ::I think that it's opinonated. For example, I would actually say Zero Two is the weakest boss considering he really only has one main attack which can easily be dodged. Either way, it shouldn't be there. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 03:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Putting my negative bias against Dark Nebula aside, Meta Kirby has a point. It is heavily opinionated and I can think of, like, a ton of bosses in the Kirby ''games that could have the same thing said about them. Still, I think it would be best if we held some sort of 'vote' first, so what do you all think? [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Soreayit!]] 05:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::I've already removed the Trivia point, but if someone feels that it was a good point, add it back and please leave an edit summary on why you added it back. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 16:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Dark Daroach > Dark Nebula? Was Dark Daroach harder than Dark Nebula? Honestly I would say '''Yes. Because not only does D.D. have more attacks, he is harder to hit, the fact that he multiply teleports around the battlefield, while D.N. just flies around at a decent speed. Even with the Tornado ability, D.D. is extremely hard to hit, and you have to watch out when you stop spinning, because you could land right into an attack! As for D.N., the game kind-of forces you to use the Triple Star to face him, so you can't use Tornado unless it's in a bubble which you bring along with you. But enough of what I have to say, what do YOU guys think? Is Dark Daroach harder than Dark Nebula? Do you think Dark Daroach is harder to defeat than Dark Nebula? Yes No Beta Meta Knight (talk) 23:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Beta Meta Knight :What exactly is the point of this? The wiki isn't really here to compare bosses, save for a few. Iqskirby Hi there. 00:24, August 1, 2015 (UTC)